Tripping Ends Up With a Kiss
by bluestrdrmr
Summary: nejixtenten All of a sudden Tenten stopped walking, had a glassy look in her eyes, and just stayed absolutely still.
1. Chapter 1

"TENTEN-CHAN! WAKE UP!" yelled a bushy eyebrowed guy with a bowl like haircut.

"What do you want!" yelled sleepy Tenten.

"I need help!"

"With what!?"

"I don't know how to snap! I went to Neji's house to see if he would train with me because Gai sensei is sick, and Neji was playing with this stick that has holes that makes funny noises! For some reason he shook his head and started to snap this fingers! I asked him what he was doing and he fell off of the chair he was sitting in. He started to tell me that I bugged him, and that he was busy playing the flute and trying to get the beat right! I mean what the heck is a flute! So I came here to ask you how to snap because if Neji can snap then I must learn too!" said Lee very quickly.

"Lee, a flute is a woodwind instrument. Neji has been playing the flute since he was five. And, Lee, why do you want to learn to snap at 5:00 in the morning!"

"I always train at 4:00 am. What's so bad about training at 5:00?"

"Lee, you have 5 seconds to get out of my room."

"But I really need help!"

"5..."

"Please Tenten!"

Tenten started to crack her left hand's knuckles.

"4..."

"Tenten! If Neji knows how to snap then I do too!"

"3..."

Tenten began to crack her right hand's knuckles.

"2..."

"Tenten!"

"1..."

Tenten raised her fist into the air.

VOOM!! Lee ran out of her room and out the front door of her apartment.

"Ah... finally some peace and quiet," said Tenten as she sighed and fell onto her bed, " Good morning Panda-chan, let's take a two hour nap before training."

Tenten has a stuffed panda bear she received from Sakura when she was 16. Now Neji, Lee, and Tenten are 18.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH!! TENTEN IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" squealed Lee crashing through Neji's window.

"And I think I know why she wants to kill you," growled Neji as he cleaned and packed up his flute.

"pant, pant, pant, Neji, please save me! Tenten is going to kill me!"exclaimed Lee on his hands and knees.

"Is she chasing you?"

"Umm... no... not at this moment..." said Lee as he got up and looked around.

"Then she's not chasing you."

"Oh... I thought that... she was chasing me."

"Idiot..."

"Well Neji-san, will you please train with me?"

"No, I told you once before, don't make me repeat myself."

"PLEASE!! I NEED TO MAKE GAI SENSEI PROUD!!"

"Then do it yourself... now get out before I get seriously annoyed."

"Fine..." said Lee sadly as he hopped through the broken window.

* * *

"Yawn, that was a good two hour nap wasn't it Panda-chan," said Tenten as she stretched.

"OH SHIT!! I'M LATE!! IT'S 10:00!! NEJI IS SO GONNA KILL ME!! OH !?&?#!" and Tenten went into a cussing frenzy.

* * *

While Tenten is freaking out...

"Where the heck is Tenten... she said she was going to be here at 7:00... it's been three hours..." Neji muttered to himself.

All of a sudden...

"Whoa!" shouted out a girl with two buns on her head as she went flying across the training field.

She landed in the bushes and quickly got up and sprinted towards Neji.

"I'm so sorry Neji I promise not to do it again! Ah!" yelled Tenten as she tripped over a rock.

Neji started to back up so he wouldn't get squashed but was too late. Tenten landed onto Neji. Neji grunted as Tenten landed.

"I'm so, so sorry! I won't do it again! I'm sorry!"

"Tenten, just get off me."

Tenten blushed, swiftly got up, and held out her hand so she could help Neji up. Neji grabbed her hand, and Tenten tripped over his feet. She landed on him and said sorry a couple of times while blushing. She got off, and this time let Neji help himself get up.

"I'm really sorry for being late Neji. Lee woke me up, and I was about to punch him but he left so fast i didn't get the chance. I fell back asleep and forgot to turn on the alarm on my clock," explained Tenten.

"Hn."

"Hn," mocked Tenten.

"Hn."(neji)

"Hn." (tenten)

"Hn."(neji)

"HN."(tenten)

"Hn."(neji)

"HN!"(tenten)

"Hn."(neji)

"Okay, i'm bored," sighed Tenten, tilting her head towards the right side.

"Hn."

"Neji, if you do that again I'm seriously going to scream," said Tenten as she tensed up and a vein popped on her left temple.

"Hn."

"HYUGA NEJI!! I'VE ALREADY BEEN HARASSED BY LEE! I DON'T NEED TO BE ANNOYED BY YOU!"

"Fine."

"Okay, let's go get something to eat! I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Hmm, I'm going to order dumplings. What about you?" asked Tenten while she and Neji were sitting across from each other at a small restaurant.

"I'm going to order some soup."

"Okay. Excuse me! I'd like to order dumplings and some soup!" yelled out Tenten at a waitress.

"Alright, coming right away," she replied.

"So what are we gonna do for training today?" inquired Tenten as she tapped her fingers on the table.

"The usual."

"You're so boring..."

"..."

"Here you go miss. Your dumplings and soup," cheerfully said a waitress putting down a plate, bowl, spoon, chopsticks, and two cups with water.

"Mmmm, this smells good!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Yes, I guess this does look appetizing," said Neji.

After a while, the two finished their meal and went outside.

"Tenten you can have this, I don't want it," said Neji holding out a piece of candy he had secretly recieved from a waitress.

"Ooh! I want some!" shouted Tenten as she stuffed it into her mouth.

Tenten and Neji walked out of the restaurant. All of a sudden Tenten stopped walking, had a glassy look in her eyes, and just stayed absolutely still.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Whoa! Tenten, are you okay?" asked Neji in a startled voice.

"Ooooh pretty horsey give me ride!" yelled Tenten as she hopped onto Neji's back.

"What the..."

"Go horsey!!" exploded Tenten while wacking Neji on the head with a toy hammer which she "found" somewhere, "Hahaha!! Hammer make squeaky sounds!"

Then Tenten just started to wack Neji on the head while he kept walking and cursing to himself.

"HEEHEEHAHAHAHHEEHHAHAHHHHHEEHHEEHEHEHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!" screamed out Tenten.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Neji.

Then, Tenten hopped off of Neji's back and started to giggle and hop around like a frog.

"Hehehehehehehehehhahahahahahahha!!"

"Neji!! I have to go peeeee!!"

"Can't you hold it?"

"NOOOO!!"

"Alright, let's go to back to the restaurant."

Neji had to drag Tenten who was acting like a dog to the restaurant they were at a few minutes ago. Neji pushed Tenten into the girls' restroom and waited. He could hear her giggle and clap her hands. He just shook his head.

"I'm done!!" yelled Tenten.

"Okay, come out."

"I want more candy!"

"NO!" shouted Neji while sounding annoyed.

"Please!!"

"No!"

"Let's go," sighed Neji as he took Tenten by the hand and walked outside.

Tenten tripped over some pebbles and landed up on top of Neji. Neji, not knowing what had happened, had fallen onto his back with Tenten's lips on top of his. He froze for a moment but relaxed. After a minute or two, Tenten stood up without the glassy look in her eyes.

"What happened? My head hurts a lot..."

Tenten's eyes widened, and she stepped away from Neji.

"W-w-what happened?! Did I trip again?!" inquired Tenten, blushing.

"I don't know. You want to go get some ice cream?" asked Neji while smiling evilly.

"Sure!" said Tenten, obviously not knowing that she went a little "kookoo" when she had something with sugar.

Neji (you should know by now) knew how he could kiss Tenten without having to confess that he liked her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright... so this was supposed to be a one-shot but then Teera-Chan (reviewer) wanted a second chapter... so here it is! Hope some people like this! :)**

* * *

"Tenten, do you want chocolate ice cream? Or strawberry? Or vanilla? or..." started Neji as he looked at the menu of ice cream flavors.

"I want chocolate!" Tenten interrupted.

"One chocolate ice cream please," ordered Neji while he watched Tenten petting a tiny stray kitten.

"Here you go!" said the ice cream man as he handed Neji a cone with a scoop of cool smooth chocolate ice cream.

"You're such a cutie! I just want to hug you to death!" giggled Tenten as she tickled the sand-colored kitten in her lap.

"Tenten, here's your ice cream."

"Thank you, Neji," smiled Tenten, her bangs blowing in the wind and her cheeks pink with delight.

Neji's mouth opened slightly, and his own cheeks turned pink.

"Neji, are you okay? Do you have a fever?" asked Tenten, voice filled with concern.

"AHEM! Yeah... I'm fine..."

"Hmm... Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't this kitten soooo cute!" exclaimed Tenten as she held up the kitten in one hand and licked her ice cream.

"Uh, yeah... it is...," answered Neji, a bit startled.

"Here, try some of the ice cream. It's a bit warm today."

"No... thanks..."

"Try it!" demanded Tenten, eyes burning with anger.

"Okay, okay!"

"Yay!"

Neji licked the cool treat and smiled at Tenten's happiness.

"Ooh! You smiled! I never really get to see you smile!"

"Oh... do you want me to smile more often?"

"Yeah! That would be awesome! By the way... can I keep this kitten? Please?"

"Umm... sure?"

"Yay!"

After Tenten was done with her cone, she and Neji walked toward their training spot as she cuddled her new kitten. Soon enough... Tenten froze... let go of her kitten... and started to... sing! ... very off key...

"Umm... Tenten... are you okay?" chuckled Neji while he held Tenten's kitten.

"TWINKLE! TWINKLE! LITTLE STAR! HOW I WONDER WHAT YOU ARE! UP ABOVE THE WORLD SO HIGH!"

Neji smiled and dragged her to their training spot.

He sat her down on a rock and asked her...

"Do you like Neji Hyuga?"

"MMMMM! Neji... he's sexy... i just want to kiss him!" Tenten cried out while swaying from side to side.

"Then... should I tell you that he likes you too?"

"OOH! He likes me too! Yay! Now I can kiss him!" laughed Tenten as she clapped excitedly.

Neji leaned in and kissed Tenten. She woke up. She pulled away.

"Why are you kissing me?!"

"You told me that you like me so i kissed you."

"... i did?! Wait... you're too smart for this... hmm... people told me I always had bad sugar rushes... what did you do?!"

"I gave you candy at first but i didn't know that you were going to be this wild... then you kissed me and you woke up... so i decided to do it again..."

"Why?"

"I like you too," whispered Neji.

"Oh... okay..."

Tenten laughed sarcastically then punched Neji.

"What was that for?!"

"One, for not telling me that you liked me! You could've told me before! I would have been so happy! Two, you tried to kiss me using sugar! I get really bad headaches after having sugar! Three! I've like you for so long! I've been waiting forever for this!"

"Oh... i'm sorry... I guess I was afraid..."

"It's okay... I never knew that a lousy start of the day could end up so good," smiled Tenten before she gave Neji a hug.

"Me either... but I'm glad it worked out."

And, they lived happily ever after... yay!

* * *

**Okay... so hopefully this turned out well... :) Here's a smile for you! Have a great day!**


End file.
